


Positive Reinforcement

by lunardistance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderbending, Oral Sex, the latter two are by mention only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi rewards Eren for getting one of the top marks on her last exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibi_onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_onna/gifts).



> I wanted Levi/fem!Eren sexy times DON'T LOOK AT ME

"Top three!"

"Congratulations—"

"TOP. THREE."

"Yeah, I think the next district can hear you—"

Whatever else Levi had to say was muffled into Eren's mouth as she closed the remaining distance between them with a leap and caught his lips in a kiss, one he eagerly joined her in once he was able to secure his hands under her bottom so she wouldn't fall. What started out as a simple celebratory kiss quickly turned torrid, with Eren sweeping her tongue into his mouth and Levi refusing to let her get ahead by tugging at her lower lip with his teeth. It was only when Levi had to lean back against the wall that he remembered where they were.

"No, no, wait, stop," Levi broke the contact of their lips and eased her down gently. "I'm not going to do this outside your school."

"But Levi," she whined, struggling to lock her arms around his neck and pouting when he pinned her arms to her sides, "you promised!"

A lesser man would have given in at the sight of her flushed face and green eyes gleaming with desire. Luckily, Levi had more self-control than that, and he was too old to be caught kissing a high school student in public. Thank Sina that there weren't many other students around just yet, though he did make a point to glare at the few that looked curiously in their direction.

"It can wait. Don't think I'm not going to take my time with you," he muttered into her ear, privately delighting in the way redness further suffused her cheeks at the implications of his words.

"W-well, let's get going already!" she huffed.

"Don't you have to say goodbye to the other brats?" he asked, scanning the surroundings for Eren's best friends.

"Armin has a student council meeting and Mikasa has practice for the game tomorrow. Anyway, I already told them I'd be heading off early!" Eren thundered through her explanation, tugging at his arm.

"Aren't you hungry after your big exam?" Levi raised his brow, his tone faintly teasing.

Eren actually stamped her foot in exasperation. "Levi, I swear—"

Her stomach gave an audible growl, cutting off the rest of her protest. Levi chuckled as Eren buried her face into her hands, slipping his arm over her shoulder and steering her towards his car.

"Come on, brat. You're going to need your energy."

\---

A quick trip to one of her favorite food joints and a hurried car ride later, Levi struggled to make it safely down the hall and into his apartment with Eren clinging to his front and sucking at the crook of his neck. He could already feel the hickey she was branding into his skin – guess it was back to high collared suits and turtlenecks for the next week.

With expertise born out of copious amounts of practice, Levi managed to fit his key into the lock and push the door open, make it inside and lock the door behind him, all without dropping his precious cargo. Slipping his keys into the small dish he kept by the entryway, he freed himself to focus the entirety of his attentions back onto the girl in his arms, intent on getting her back for all her teasing.

It started with the one-sided game of footsie through their late lunch together, followed by her incessant caresses to his thigh in the car no matter how much he warned her that he would end up crashing them into a post. She'd behaved herself momentarily when they entered the elevator with an elderly couple, but clambered onto him like ivy on a wall the moment the doors shut on a lower floor to leave them alone. It was a good thing that his job paid enough for an apartment on one of the higher levels of the building, otherwise they'd have been reported for indecency many floors ago.

He managed to maneuver them to his bedroom, laying Eren underneath him on his spacious bed. Her lips freed their hold on his throat, lids parting to reveal lust-blown emerald eyes that glittered at the sight of the mark she had left on him.

"Impatient brat," Levi muttered, his tone holding entirely no bite.

Eren laughed as he scooted down to slide her shoes off her feet, his own having already been toed off at the door. "I earned it," she declared proudly, arms snaking around his shoulders as he moved to cover her body with his. "I held up my end of the bargain, and now it's your turn."

"If you insist." Levi was a man of his word, after all, and if his lover demanded her reward for a job well done, who was he to keep it from her?

He bent down to nip at her collarbone from where it peeked through her uniform, earning himself a lovely gasp from her. Deft fingers plucked at her tie, easily sliding the fabric through the collar and setting it aside. Next were the buttons, each one undone revealing more and more of her skin to his ministrations.

His lips quirked up at the sight of her bra – she'd gone with the pretty green one with lace trimmings and pale pink bows. She'd probably worn the matching panties, too; he looked forward to confirming it later. Levi traced a finger over where the swells of her breasts strained against the top, delighting in the way she shuddered at his touch on her bare skin. This bra was one of her favorites, and probably one of his too, with the way it encased her breasts so beautifully.

It also unclasped at the front. Definitely one of his favorites.

Eren shivered at the cool air of the room as he pushed the shirt and bra off her shoulders, coaxing her to sit up so he could take them off fully. Her nipples were already deep pink and pebbled with arousal. For all her usual brashness and eagerness to ogle his body when given the chance, Eren could actually be quite shy when it came to exposing herself during intimate moments like these, and although a lot of time and care had been devoted to easing her apprehensions, he knew that she was barely holding herself back from covering up again.

Of course, it probably didn't help that he was openly admiring her, but he couldn't help it. She was magnificent, and hell if he didn't appreciate her.

"Levi," she finally whined, her tone a mix of impatience and embarrassment. He held back a snort of laughter and had her settle back down against the bed, smirking against her lips as he cupped her breasts. His thumbs rubbed over the tips, her responding gasps lost within the confines of their mouths.

She arched willingly as he kissed a trail down to her chest, raking his teeth over the tender flesh. He grazed his mouth over her right breast, swirling his tongue around the rosy tip before sucking harshly. The other was not left neglected; he molded the flesh in his hand, a finger flicking at the nipple.

He felt the growing heat from where he was stretched around between her legs, her hips bucking up against his torso. Her patience was running thin again, but he promised to take his time. He switched his ministrations, tugging gently at her left nipple with his teeth before laving his tongue over it to soothe the bite, and her entire body shuddered with the force of her sob.

Finally, he pulled his head away from her, gray eyes darkening at the sight of her panting form. His hands trailed up under her skirt, fingers dipping underneath the band of her panties.

"Stay like that."

Eren squirmed from where she was laid out on the bed, clad in only her school skirt, thigh highs and panties. The rest of her clothes lay discarded around them, her scrunchie tossed somewhere behind his bedside lamp, and by the way Levi toyed with her underwear, the scrap of fabric was soon to join them. "Can't I just—"

"No," was Levi's eloquent response. Any protest she might have wanted to make was quickly overtaken by a moan as Levi's thumb rubbed firmly over where her clit caused a small peak in her panties, the wet spot beneath it growing.

A smirk tugged at the corners of Levi's lips as he finally caved and dragged her panties down her legs – yes, they were indeed the ones that matched her bra. Eren's brows furrowed together as she spotted him tucking her underwear into his pocket.

"Dirty old man," she said, a blush rising to her cheeks as he spread her thighs apart to bare her core to his gaze.

He only shrugged at the accusation; somehow, the nonchalant response only made her squirm even more. Once upon a time, he would have bristled at the title, but now it was more fun to watch her become flustered when he teased her. He pinched her bottom lightly to make her still, and took his time raking his eyes over her exposed center, flushed pink and glistening even in the low light of the room.

Eren groaned in embarrassment, hands creeping up to cover her red face. "Are you done staring?"

Levi only hummed, a finger reaching out to run along the slick seam of her folds. The effect was immediate – her hips jerked up in surprise, hands flying from her face to fist into the sheets. Her groan of embarrassment turned into one of pure arousal as his digit moved up to rub her clit gently.

"What do you want?" he asked, eyes transfixed by the new film of moisture that gathered at her lips.

"Seriously? You're going to make me say it?" she said in disbelief.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he repeated, tapping lightly at her entrance.

She drew his name out in a whine, part-needy and part-exasperated. It was a good sound, one he wanted her to repeat, but not as much as he wanted to hear her describe what she wanted to him. Perhaps she had accused him of being a dirty old man so many times that he was actually turning into one.

After a few more moments of bucking her hips needily and receiving no response, Eren finally gave in. Her brows were knit tightly together, gaze battling between defiance and need.

(Or maybe it was just Eren's effect on him.)

"Put your mouth on me," she bit out, eyes darting quickly to the apex of her thighs.

He rewarded her by controlling the smirk that threatened to split his face. Complacently, he bent his head down, rubbing his lips gently over her folds as if giving them a kiss. Eren whined, and he could feel her toes curling into the bed on either side of him.

"More," she choked out, desire overtaking her shyness. "Your tongue, please—"

His tongue rolled out of his mouth at her bidding, licking up the moisture he had been so fascinated with. She whimpered in pleasure, head lolling back against the mattress. Finally taking pity on her, he set to work on driving her to the edge. Obscene slurps filled the room, mixing with the sounds of her soft cries as he lapped at her slick core. He ran the tip of his tongue around her entrance, coaxing more noises of pleasure from her, before slipping his tongue inside her and evoking a louder moan.

His hands clutched at her hips, keeping her from bucking too wildly against his face. His nose was pressed right against her clit, tongue licking at her inner walls doggedly as he watched her from his vantage position. Her breasts rose and fell with every breath, smooth stomach clenching with each flick of his tongue. Unable to resist, he reached up to knead at the soft mounds, pinching her nipples just firmly enough to elicit louder cries from her.

She was getting dangerously close to the edge, and while it was amazing to watch her reactions to his current ministrations, he had better things in mind. He drew away from her abruptly, causing her eyes to fly open in shock at his withdrawal.

"What? Why did you stop?" she demanded, pushing herself up on her elbows. His tongue flicked out along the edges of his mouth to catch what he could of her wetness on his face, not missing the way she swallowed audibly at the sight.

"I'm going to roll you over," he gave her a moment's warning before he grabbed her hips, forcing her on her stomach. Eren sputtered as he dragged her hips up so that her ass was up in the air, facing him. Her inner thighs were already wet with a mix of her juices and his saliva.

"Oh, for— Do you get something out of embarrassing me like this?" she asked, trying not to give into the urge to tuck into herself to get away from his heated gaze.

"You look cute when you're flustered," he replied.

"Oh, Sina!" she yelped, both from his unexpected response and from the way he slid his longest finger into her right up to the knuckle. Eren buried a moan into the bed as he began to thrust the digit in and out of her at a steady pace, not even giving her time to acclimatize first.

She was tight and slick, almost dripping from his earlier attentions. It did not take long before he added his index finger, speeding up the pace and causing her thighs to tremble precariously. Her moans were a sweet melody to his ears, a mix of muffled curses and pleas and choruses of his name. Her inner walls squeezed on his fingers mercilessly, stubbornly resisting the way he did his best to scissor them open.

By the time he added the third finger, her strained muscles couldn't take any more. Her legs collapsed, unable to hold her up any longer, but that did not deter him from continuing his onslaught on her body. Levi pushed her thighs to the side to keep her open to the motions of his hand, his thrusts gradually increasing in strength and pace. She was so wet that the squelches were audible throughout the room, but she was too far gone to be embarrassed any more, instead consumed by the need to reach her climax.

Eren was reduced to wordless cries, tiny tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and rolling down her face at the sheer sensations wracking her body. She gave a hoarse shout when Levi pushed her thighs open, head dipping once more to take her clit into his mouth. He sucked on her nub harshly, his groan of protest at her hands fisting into his hair sending vibrations through the sensitive spot.

"Levi, please, please, I can't any more. I'm so close, please," she blabbered, unable to control the wild bucking of her hips. She peered down at the sight of him between his legs, only to find him staring right back at her.

He held her gaze, slate gray meeting Caribbean green, just as he gave a hard suck and his fingers curled on a downstroke against the vulnerable tissue along the top of her walls.

Eren hollered a broken version of his name, hips lifting entirely off the bed as she came hard. He barely managed to shut his eyes before a torrent of liquid gushed out of her, juices splattering against his face. Levi lifted his face away and rocked back on his heels, fingers sliding slowly in and out of her to help her ride out her climax.

Finally, she went limp beneath him, body reduced to the occasional twitch of muscle and spasm of her walls around his fingers. She whimpered as he slipped his fingers out of her entirely, and he bent down to press a kiss to her lips before he moved away to find a towel.

By the time he returned, towel in hand and bath filling up with water, she had recovered enough to prop herself up on her elbows. Her eyes were half-lidded and blinking slowly, face still flushed with exertion, and wisps of brown hair clung to her forehead, cheeks and neck. He wiped her down diligently, cleaning the wetness from her thighs and patting gently at the still-sensitive apex of her thighs. With the other end of the towel, he mopped the sweat from her face and chest before tossing the cloth over his shoulder and gathering her into his arms.

Levi sat her at the edge of the tub, helping her remove her skirt and stockings before guiding her to sit in the water. He left the bathroom to strip the bed of its sheets, gathering up her discarded clothes and bringing everything to the hamper along with the rest of his clothes.

At his return, she scooted over to make enough room for him to climb in. He shut off the water and settled back against the side of the tub before opening his arms out to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you," Eren smiled, settling against the warm wall of his chest.

"Only delivering as promised," Levi muttered into her ear. "I told you you could get one of the top marks if you put your mind to it. Maybe next time you won't need a bribe to motivate you."

Eren scoffed, but didn't deny anything. She might not have Arlert's insatiable drive for knowledge or Ackerman's insane aptitude at nearly everything, but Levi knew Eren had the determination to accomplish anything she wanted if she put her mind to it. After all, that was how she had worn him down in the first place.

Speaking of which, he had the sneaking suspicion that her slow wriggles against him weren't exactly to help herself get comfortable. A sneaking suspicion which was slowly manifesting in the rise of his arousal against the small of her back.

"Eren," he tried to warn her—after all, this night was supposed to be about her—except his voice came out much rougher than intended. Something that she clearly liked, judging by the way she turned to him with a familiar gleam in her eyes.

"Well, I've got to thank my tutor somehow, don't I?" she purred, turning in his hold to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss.

This brat would be the death of him.


End file.
